


Guilty by Association

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Co-workers, Consensual Non-Consent, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, featuring:........ mmmm why am i still doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: Kylo doesn’t want to know his issues. But Hux needs a drink. Kylo will give him one.





	Guilty by Association

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘lethal combination’ by the wombats. Highly recommend to listen to it

There is no better person to spend New Year’s eve than the love of your life. Kylo indulges in some irony as he drags Hux up by the forearm from the front step of their office building. He doesn’t know the man and he doesn’t want to. Not really. He just wants Hux to fuck him.

After years, this evening is the opportunity; Hux looked like he was dying in their no-breaks-race, looking at his phone underneath the desk with a drooping face. Kylo doesn’t want to know his issues. But Hux needs a drink. Kylo will give him one.

“Come one, you sad, sorry looking fuck. Let’s get you something to drown all your stupid sorrows,” Kylo says as he picks Hux off the step onto the sidewalk, into the crowd trying to get out of the mist of snow, dragging him along easily.

“No—No—“ Hux resists when Kylo pulls him to the dip of a dive bar several blocks from work, almost skidding on the ice slick flagstones. “If we are going to do this, we are going to do it properly.”

Kylo is laughing when they walk on stiff, frozen legs to the front door of Death & Company. He can smell the money on the liquored air down the steps to the bar. The heat makes his nose run and eyes water.

Hux walks around the booths and partitioned tables to the bar’s counter with leather padded stools. He is flipping through the menu with his coat half off before Kylo is done looking at the ceiling lights and the deep rich wood panels.

Kylo can’t hear the order Hux makes. The bartender with a bowtie and braces pours the drink into a tumbler. It’s amber bright and Hux drinks as soon as the glass is in his hand. Kylo watches him pull on the collar of his shirt as he thumbs the menu for his own choice.

The cocktails aren’t on par with his wallet. Kylo orders a beer and sulks into it as Hux finishes his drink.

“I can’t even lick salt here without getting charged,” Kylo says after Hux orders a ‘Logan’s Run’. “How the fuck are bar nuts seven dollars?”

Kylo swallows is surprise with his beer when Hux slaps down his wallet on the counter and tells him to order whatever he wants.

Kylo isn’t here to get cozy, not to be friends with Hux. He wants him to get drunk enough to be angry while Kylo simmers in pleasant tipsiness. He wants Hux ruthless to forget his issues long enough to fuck Kylo. Maybe they will make it to the restroom stalls.

They are seated at a table in a booth – surprised there was space for them. Kylo is eating a ‘Carrot Dog’. Hux willed himself into beef sliders to push down his bourbon.

Kylo sinks in his seat as he swallows the tail of his bun. His beer is warm in the glass, froth drying on the rim in the shape of his lips. Hux is leaning is elbows on the table – still sober enough to unlock his phone and browse the messages.

Kylo drags him back to the bar and pries Hux into testing cocktails. Their coats are dragging on the floor from the neighbouring seats as Kylo chokes on Aid & Abet, stating that the egg whites are going to make him vomit. Hux downs the drink and coughs through the laughter of a crowd behind them when a champagne bottle explodes.

Their coats are dragging on the floor when the bar becomes tight for space. The bartenders don’t pay attention when Kylo swings his legs onto Hux’s knees, scooping them in closer toward him.

“You were nudging that guy next to you,” Kylo tells him with a smile. “It was annoying me.”

The hand with the glass is propping up Hux’s head, his eyelids are drooping. Kylo watches him struggle to nod as he listens to him reciting bullshit gossip. Hux finishes his drink and though Kylo isn’t speaking, he is still nodding.

Kylo looks at the empty space behind the counter when Hux’s cheeks bulge and his snatches his empty glass under his mouth. Some of the vomit spills over the rim, some into the glass, the rest stays in Hux’s mouth as he tears from the bar toward the restrooms.

The crowds cover the sound of the door slamming behind Hux as Kylo picks up his wallet from the bar and pays for what is left on their bill. He gets up, picking up his and Hux’s coats, checking the floor. The bartender still hasn’t cleared the glasses. The one with vomit looks like egg whites and Malibu.

Hux is tripping out from behind the restroom door, hair rucked back by a damp hand. The people dining in the booths don’t pay attention. He is wiping his mouth as he grabs his coat from Kylo’s arm. Kylo is smiling as he watches Hux try to make himself proper. He looks like he is sobering, but that’s fine.

“Come on, I know a place,” Kylo says taking Hux under the arm. But he rips out from his touch and pushes his hands into his pockets as they stumble up the staircase to the door of Death & Company.

Outside, in the New Year’s night, Hux stops and tips back his head. The snowflakes melt on his face as he breathes. His shoulders are spasming, but he isn’t cold.

On the corner, they turn and walk south. Hux doesn’t look to avoid pedestrians, he marches with a dead set stare and far swung steps. Kylo is still smiling; Hux is oblivious.

Music is a wall in Double Down. The brick is stained with graffiti and signs. Bottles behind the bar gleam like fairy lights as people shove for space. It smells stained with sour breath and sweat that must be stuck in the green of the pool table and cracked leather of the couches.

It’s too loud to hear the bartender – a smoked out girl behind the counter. Kylo gets a round of tequila shots after a wild go at miming.

Hux doesn’t question what he drinks, letting the liquor drip down his chin as he struggles to stay standing. He swipes it off with his hand and licks his knuckles. Kylo stares before he remembers to drink.

The empty shot glass tumbles on the timber as Hux pushes himself away on heavy legs. There is an empty seat at the bar and Hux drops onto it. Kylo takes it as an invitation.

Hux is paying for a glass of bourbon that will probably end up on the floor when Kylo slips onto his lap. He can feel the drunk heat of Hux through the denim of his trousers. Hux is sitting stiff on the stool, legs spread too wide for Kylo to be comfortable.

“What the fuck,” Hux slurs and tries to slide Kylo off his lap.

Kylo doesn’t let him. Feet braced against the panel of the bar, head dropped onto the counter and laughing, he pushes his ass back against Hux’s lap.

There are hot, sticky hands jabbing into Kylo’s back when he waves for the bartender. He is rude, beyond it, but lightheaded and with laughter and uncaring. Hux resigns to hold Kylo by the belt of his jeans and keep him steady while Kylo shouts through the music to the bartender.

The crowds don’t bother with them, not when people are taking any opportunity to toast for the new year.

Hux’s forehead drops onto Kylo’s back. His empty glass knocks on the leg of the stool. Kylo leans back into Hux’s weight, letting his legs hang on either side of Hux’s knees. He must be borderline gone, if Hux doesn’t feel it when Kylo shifts his ass, rolls back and grinds against his crotch, all while talking over the bar with the lip of the beer bottle pressed to his mouth.

The collar of Kylo’s shirt is sticking to his neck. There are fingers pressed into his stomach that is straining the buttons of his shirt. He needs to piss. But Kylo will bear it as long as he gets to sit on the heat of Hux’s thighs and cock.

Kylo catches the eye of the girl who has pushed her way to the bar. A lonely little moron with cash in her damp hand. She stares for too long. Kylo smiles. He rocks his ass and feels an uneven groan on his shoulder blade. The girl looks away.

“What are you doing,” Hux slurs, lifting his face by an inch.

Laughter strains on Kylo’s teeth as Hux mushes his face deeper against his back. “Just getting cozy.”

Eventually Kylo has to stand and push toward the restroom. In a stall, Kylo wonders if he can get away with jerking off; his dick will start to chafe – he has been half hard, with Hux and his grim eyes at his back, his skinny legs trying to hold Kylo up on the barstool.

Kylo leaves the restroom, reeling in the warm air of the dive bar. Hux is in the doorway, forehead pushed into the frame, ignoring the couple and college kids coming through. Kylo turns him toward the door by his waist, his chest pressed on Hux’s back.

“Don’t vomit here, moron,” he breathes on Hux’s ear. “I haven’t even got you wasted yet.”

Hux’s shoulders hunch.

The night is bright under the streetlights, the snow is calming. Kylo has his chin on Hux’s shoulder to speak to him. He can smell the sour sweat and alcohol on his skin. Kylo drinks in the jerks of Hux’s pinched lips when he speaks too close to his ear.

Kylo plays it off as a drunk stumble when he almost gives in and pushes Hux onto the closed shutter of a store to kiss him. But he stops after the first impulse shove. Snorts, and apologises.

“One more drink,” Kylo says when Hux looks at him with one eye open. “You need to get properly shitfaced. You aren’t doing it right if you can remember this in the morning.”

Hux squints at him.

“One more bar, one more drink. You need it.”

Hux sighs.

Kylo can’t see around himself and his mouth feels like clay. He is dragging Hux on by the wrist to keep him close as they walk through the threshold of the first bar Kylo recognises.

At some point, a cold bottle is pushed into Kylo’s hand. He is watching Hux drag up his head with his palm to drink from a glass. He is red faced and glassy eyed, oblivious when Kylo leans in to lick the rim of the glass and drink what had spilled down the side from the corner of Hux’s mouth onto the cup.

Kylo leans away and presses his lips to his bottle without looking at Hux.

The music changes and the Christmas lights pinned to the chalk boards spasm into a different rhythm.

Hux is leaving first. Kylo follows him with a whistle.

It will cost a fortune to get a taxi now, but it looks like the night is over; Hux is hardly speaking, hardly looking in Kylo’s way. Might have been a fun thought to get shitfaced, climb onto Hux, and remember nothing in the morning. But it’s not working out.

Kylo sways when Hux stops in front of him. He wants to ask if he is going to vomit, if he can at least lean over the curb. But there is a hand in the front of his shirt. It hits Kylo like the cold wind. He trips and stumbles as he is reversed into the brick corner of a building.

“Hey—hey—hey—jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Kylo shouts when Hux forces him onto his toes, backed in flat to the wall.

The grey, insomnia bruised face of Hux tells Kylo that he is about to be hit in his teeth. He will just have to admit to misreading the situation if Hux tries to put him in his place for coming onto him. Kylo is too drowsy, too drunk happy to try and respond with a fist of his own.

There is a sharp sound of disrupted breathing and lips meeting. Kylo’s foot spasms, before kicking the wall behind him. There is a hand in his hair, pulling on his ear, as Hux turns his head and kisses him with a half breath to keep him going.

A car door slams at the curb of the sidewalk. A bus flushes from a puddle of melted snow. Kylo is steered by the back of his coat into the side street.

There is light from an open door behind a dumpster. The stub of an ember drops onto the tarmac and the door shuts. Hux is pulling the last clump of shirt out of Kylo’s waistband.

“What the fuck—!” Kylo is laughing when Hux turns him and pushes him against the cold brick after Kylo tries to put his arms around him. “Are you finally gonna fuck me, huh? You little shit—“

He will take it rough, if that is what Hux is willing to give. Kylo is still laughing, sniggering into the damp cracks of the brick as Hux presses against him. He is scalding point of heat in the cold alley, making Kylo forget the light of the traffic.

Kylo leans back against Hux, letting his arms catch him, pushing his ass back to feel Hux grind his hard cock against him. It’s like he is already fucking Kylo, circling his hips to feel the curves of his ass, panting into the collar of Kylo’s coat. His head is pulled back with a damp hand on his throat, thumb under his ear, choking his breathing.

“Fuck me,” Kylo whines through his teeth. “Fuck me, you son of a bitch. You fucking cunt—“

“Slut,” he hears whispered when Hux lets him drop his head against the wall. “You were ready to get a cock in you in that bar.”

“Since this morning, actually—“ Kylo doesn’t get the last laugh; leashed by is own coat, he is pushed around a dumpster to the steps of the fire escape staircase that zig zags up the brick wall. The water soaks into his jeans as he is sat onto a step out of the way of the city lights.

It takes a moment for Kylo to orientate the sound of a belt and zipper. He leans in toward the warmth of skin, pressing his face against Hux’s hip and the warm buckle. There is a hand in his hair, a thumb massaging his forehead.

Kylo opens his mouth and feels the soft, hot skin of Hux’s cock on his alcohol burned lips. He covers it with his hand and squeezes his fingers on the firm muscle as Hux groans. He is yanked to put his mouth on the head, but it slips past his lips against his cheek. Kylo is sniggering as Hux steers his open lips onto his cock.

His hair is sticking to his forehead and nose, catching on his lips as Hux fucks Kylo’s mouth, filling it up easily with cock. He is relaxed enough not to gag, though it’s difficult not to laugh again. Kylo spreads his legs and leans forward, ignoring the scum and water dragging on his clothes.

Hux is so sloppy, barely remembering to keep this interesting. He is too drunk to put in effort. Kylo doesn’t even put up a fight for the fun of it, letting Hux turn him around and unzip his jeans, hands and knees braced into the rough metal steps.

Cold hands push down the waistband of his jeans and underwear. Kylo holds onto the lip of the step below him. He had fucked himself dumb with a vibrator before work, thinking of someone else pushing him down onto the mattress, a hot cock inside him. He can’t even be embarrassed that it has been his routine for the past month. He just needs a good, satisfying fuck. Not a rubber cock.

Hux doesn’t ask if he is sure. He just gropes Kylo’s ass, letting his jeans fall down further, squeezes one cheek, thumb pressing against his hole. The spit on his cock has almost dried up, but it’s so easy to spread Kylo open. He pushes in and Kylo takes his dick with only a whimper. His knees ache on the cold step, ass pushed back onto the cock being shoved inside him.

Kylo’s head hits the lip of a step when he feels Hux leans down onto him, his hips covering his ass. Pain pinches from the dry friction as Hux pushes Kylo forward with sharp, indulgent humps. Kylo’s hands slip on the metal as he laughs. He is too numb to feel exactly how Hux fills him out – to feel the discomfort of a dry fuck properly. They will have to do this again.

Hux pulls an arm around Kylo’s neck, yanking his head back in a chokehold. Then, he starts fucking him properly – deep and filling, like this will actually be enough to get his alcohol screwed body to cum.

Kylo grabs onto the arm hooked around his neck. He breathes in the cold must of the sleeve as he scratches Hux’s hand. He has a grin on his face that he can’t get rid of. Hux’s breathing is on his neck, the cold tip of his nose burning.

The metal steps are sapping feeling out of Kylo’s legs. His knees are prickling with needles, his feet and calves are frozen. He drags his hand off Hux’s to his cock; he would have preferred to cum just from the dick inside him, but he doesn’t have the choice.

To be fucked just out of sight of the street, on the dirty cold steps of a fire escape staircase. It might look to anyone else like Hux is taking advantage of him, bent him over and fucked him until he bled. They wouldn’t notice the mania on Kylo’s face, his hand around his dick.

As if Kylo can think to leave, Hux holds him in place by his hair with his other hand. Kylo is keening through his teeth. His hand is shaking as he fucks his fist. Hux’s weight is on him, tangled around him, as Hux lifts his foot onto the step beside kylo’s hips, forcing him to buckle.

Kylo bites into Hux’s sleeve as he covers his numb hand with cum. It’s so warm it burns. Hux’s arm keeps his head from hitting the metal. Kylo is blind with white spots in his eyes. His temples are thumping with blood rushing.

There are teeth against his neck, Hux’s breathing in his ear. He hooks one arm around Kylo’s waist, squeezing his breathing short, and pushes down hard.

Kylo is keening. He knows that he is being fucked full of cum. He can’t feel it, besides the groan pushed into his neck. No toy that Kylo has stuffed himself with has felt this good. Next time, Kylo wants to choke on that cock, properly.

It’s a little disappointing, when Hux’s arms start slipping off him. His heavy warmth pulling off, even after hands squeeze Kylo’s hips. He pushes back when he feels Hux lean away, dragging his cock out. Kylo can’t tell if it’s cum or sweat on his ass and thighs, maybe both.

He hears Hux step off the staircase, hitting his back against the side of a dumpster. His breathing is heavy, nauseated.

Kylo slowly licks his crusted lips and pulls up his jeans. His fingers barely hook into the waistband to drag it over his ass. With his dick still hanging out, Kylo holds onto a step and climbs back to the tarmac ground.

On his haunches, Kylo pushes his face into his knees, and tries to breathe until his head slows the spinning. Slowly, he does up his jeans, and swallows the pressure in his throat before standing.

If he manages to convince Hux not to sleep against the dumpster, he will get them a car. Fuck the stupid prices, he will pay it. He will even let Hux into his place, if only he gets to crash in bed.

Kylo walks up against Hux, pushing himself into him. Hux snorts and groans when his head dips forward while Kylo zips up his trousers, leaving the belt hanging. Kylo rights his drooping head with the nudge from his own. Hux’s eyes roll open. He stares at Kylo with the effort to stay awake. He actually fell asleep, Kylo realises.

The Uber manages to arrive without cancelling, a miracle. Hux is asleep before the car moves away from the curb. Kylo can’t get comfortable. He can’t understand what the driver is babbling, so he keeps nodding and humming – agreeing.

Kylo will have to check the seat when he gets out of the car; when he moves, he can feel his asscheeks stick together, then slide when he shifts again. It seems to be getting worse the more he moves, trying to keep himself awake in the rocking car. Kylo doesn’t push his hand between his thighs intentionally, it just finds its way there, keeping them apart – pressing down toward where he knows Hux’s cum is staining his underwear and jeans.

Kylo spreads his legs and closes them immediately after nudging Hux’s knee. The sore feeling is making him giddy – hyper. He wants to climb onto Hux’s lap. Maybe he shoulder have ordered a bigger car. Gotten into the back, where it would have been more difficult to see them.

The car stops. Kylo squints at the street, trying to recognise it. The dark is too loud to see a street name. No, that’s not what he meant—

Hux is awake, trying to pull on the door handle. He manages, Kylo follows. Somehow, it’s darker by the time he gets to the door of his apartment, pulling Hux after him with a hand on his back. It already must be the new year. He forgot about that.

Coats on the hallway floor, shoes barely off their feet. Kylo doesn’t remember where the light switch is. Hux is making sounds like hiccups, but deeper and wetter.

Someone made the hallways narrower while Kylo was gone. The bed is still unmade.

A grunt is punched out of Hux when Kylo lets him fall onto the mattress. Kylo crawls on, keeping his eyes closed to avoid vomiting. He can’t get undressed, he can’t go to the bathroom – he only manages to grab a pillow under his chest. He kicks off the edge what he thinks is his phone, but it’s his vibrator from this morning. Still hasn’t cleaned it.

The silicone of plastic clacks on the floor. Hux is moaning as he gets comfortable. Fireworks are clapping through the cold snapped air outside. Kylo is asleep.

 

 

It got colder during the night. Kylo hadn’t changed the heating to stay on past nine in the morning, his legs feel frozen. Kylo spasms and pushes his hands under the pillow – shuddering.

He might have gotten up during the night to get water. He isn’t sure. Did he bring a cup? Or did he drink from the tap. Did he vomit into the sink— why did he take off his jeans.

Kylo drags his face off the pillow and looks back at his ass with black underwear bunched up, a noticeable pale patch between the cheeks. He scoffs.

Hux is asleep on his side, shirt pushed to his armpits, showing his pale, soft stomach that is being cut by the undone belt buckle. He seems out cold, until Kylo sees a sleep crusted eye staring at him.

He looks so hungover, pale and barely alive in his body. Kylo wonders what he remembers. He had too much to drink and Kylo is surprised when he pushes himself up, sharp and strained. One fist jams into the mattress on the other side of Kylo.

He stares from the pillow at Hux. He could hit him, accuse him of this or that. Kylo is at fault, he will take it. Have his revenge later.

Hux does the unexpected again: he leans down and kisses Kylo, firm with his crust pebbled lips. Kylo can taste the blood in the cracks when he kisses back, licking after Hux’s tongue when he pulls away.

Hux is kneeling, sat up on the bed in the grey daylight of the new year, breathing hard like he will retch if he moves sharply again. Kylo wishes they had fucked in bed, with the light on.

Hux is getting off the mattress, righting his shirt and trousers as he walks away, socks slipping on the floor.

Kylo coughs and swallows before shouting after him, “My ass says thank you!”

Shoes skid in the hallway. Kylo can hear Hux dress and keys click in the lock. He licks his lips and drops his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. He won’t mind another headache if he gets that cock in him again.

 

 

 


End file.
